Loss
by citigirl13
Summary: A new Delena story. Damon and Elena end up spending a weekend together. What will happen between the two fiery spirits? And where does Stefan fit into all of this? Rated M, but only b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**I know I shouldn't be adding ANOTHER story; I have three in the works as it is. But in my defence, I had this idea for a while now before it slowly began to adapt. I've been reading **_**Dear John **_**(great book, great writer, haven't seen the film) and it sort of brought me to this. Besides, this story will only be ten chapters AT THE VERY MOST – honestly I'm thinking around five, six, seven maybe? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. This is only the prologue; once I get to writing more (EXAMS ARE OVER! YES! YES! HIP HIP HORRAY! YAHOOOOOO! NO MORE REVISION!) I will post the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope it gets you wanting more. Let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do, I repeat, DO NOT own Vampire Diaries. If I did, don't you think I would have written this IN the actual book/TV series? **

**XxX**

**Loss **

**Prologue **

**DAMON **

If I could do it over, would I do the same thing?

I honestly can't tell you. To be honest, probably, though I experienced so much pain. I don't think I could have gone through another triangle again.

But am I able to say that I haven't missed her? That I haven't thought about her: she's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing at night? Yeah, right: her face floats swims in my vision when I close my eyes; her voice is like a song from the radio in my head that I just can't get out.

Sometimes, I even believe that I can feel her lips pressed against mine. This is before I fully awaken from slumber, before I remember. But in truth, I try _not _to remember: I don't want to go into my memories, which are scented with her perfume, littered with her smile, dazzled by her eyes.

It's just...so completely and utterly unfair! How is it that I have felt this ache not once, but twice? And twice at the hands of my brother. Though, this time, I'll admit I was the bigger man; I was the one that backed down. For once in my life, I did the right thing.

Remind me why again?

I can take some comfort in the fact that, this time, I am not the only one suffering. Heartbreak city is populated by two.

**ELENA **

One weekend. That's all it took: one long, spontaneous, crazy weekend for me to fall in love. Oh, and I fell in love, right in the deep end. You see, I believed I knew what love was: it was caring for someone deeply, wanting to be with them all the time.

But no, love – true, pure love – is something that takes you by the throat suddenly, leaving you gasping for air long afterwards. It is knowing that you would stand in front of a bullet, a lorry, a military tank, just to protect them. It is when they leave and no matter how much eat, how much you drink, how much you go out and spend time with friends, how many boyfriends you have, that hole in your chest won't fill.

How is it possible that you loath someone all the time they're here, and when you finally realise how much you love them, they're gone?


	2. Chapter One

**Hey! **

**So I hope you like this story. It's new and I don't believe there's too much going on in this chapter, but I like the ending of it. I like the detail of it – it's going to be a strong romance, hopefully a heart-wrenching one that...but I'm getting ahead of myself. **

**ANYWAY, I hope you like this story. Don't expect an update any time soon (see my profile) but I hope it sustains you. **

**Read, review, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters **

**XxX**

**Chapter One **

**ELENA **

I couldn't believe it.

I'll admit it wasn't the worst day of my life. That belonged to the day my parents' died. Today, however, definitely came in a close second.

I didn't understand. Stefan was a vampire. As crazy a concept as it was, I had somehow gotten over it; somehow managed to understand, even fall back in love with Stefan – if I had ever been out of love. But now _this_?

I had found that picture of Katherine. Her face looked so much like mine, as if it was one of those places you went where you dressed up like you were from Egypt or a crazy cartoon character. Only it _wasn't _me. It was her, the one we either loved, hated or feared (in Damon's case I suspect all three, especially the first two): Katherine. The girl before me; the girl that could have been my twin – my clone.

I couldn't breathe in the bedroom. I _had _to get out of there. I couldn't bear to spend another minute with Stefan. I could hear his explanations in my head already; I didn't want to hear them aloud. I quickly dressed and left, but not before hurling my necklace down on the desk.

Now I was driving home, though I'll be the first to admit it was difficult. Tears were coming down my face, and I was struggling to breathe. I was beginning to get dizzy.

All of a sudden I saw a shape in the front of the road. I gave a surprised gasp and pushed down on the brakes, but it had little effect. I hit him, and it sent my car tumbling forward and upside down.

I blacked out for a few moments (I think) and when I came to I was confused. Everything looked... Strange. But then I realised the car had gone on its back. My long hair was hanging from under my head, heavy and making my neck ache. I moved around, groaning as my bones ached. Nothing seemed broken, but _everything _hurt.

As I explored the tattered leftovers of my car, I remembered how I'd gotten in this position. Hurriedly I glanced up, and to my horror, saw a body.

Once again I was having difficulty breathing. _That's it – I've killed someone. I'm going to jail; I'm going to be known as a murder. _I felt the beginnings over a sob coming over me. Of all the shitty nights I'd had, this was one of the worst.

As I stared at the person – the one who I had killed – I noticed how he moved. I suddenly stopped, no longer feeling the urge to cry. Had this person survived? Was he alive? A surge of hope ran through me. He could scream or yell at me, I didn't care how much trouble I got in – as long as he was alive. But I was so sure...

Then he stood up. I mean right up, as if he hadn't been hit at all. He got up quickly, too quickly to be human.

Then I knew exactly what he was.

I began to struggle, trying to unlock my seatbelt. Whimpers escaped from my throat, working up to a scream. In a second he was right beside the car. My heart leapt through my chest as I felt fear take over me. I knew what he was; I knew what he was going to do to me.

Seeing no point in screaming, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would all be over soon; that it would be painless. I felt a hand run through my hair condescendingly, and a shiver rushed down my spine. Hot tears began to fall down my face. _He's going to make it hurt; he's going to torture me._

But a moment later the hand was removed from my head. A little surprised, I turn to see the vague outline of him running away. _Running away. _

I stared after him, my heart still continuing to thump. _This night is one of the weirdest I've ever had. _And it was not over.

Someone else arrived, like a flash of lightning. I flinched, terrified that he had come back. "Hey," I heard a voice say. "How you doing in there?"

I turned, and there he was: Damon Salvatore, the devil reincarnated. Yet I felt a certain relief coarse through my body, like a drug relieving pain. "Damon," I gasped, putting my hand on my forehead. It felt strange.

"You look a little stuck," he said, giving the car a once over. I felt fear come back, hot and heavy; I didn't want to leave. But then he ducked back down, his face easily seen.

"It's my seatbelt," I told him, trying to keep my voice controlled.

"Okay, put your hands on the roof." I immediately obeyed. He reached over, his fingers over my chest, and snapped the belt in two.

I fell, though he caught me and pulled me out of the wreckage. Now safe, I felt my strength seep. I was exhausted: shock, anger and pain all meshed together, unrecognisable.

Damon was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was how Stefan lied to me; how he had kept something for me once again.

"I look like her," I murmured. A little shock registered on his face, before it dipped into darkness. His blue eyes were the only things I could remember.

**DAMON **

I heard the squeal of brakes and then the cracking of metal. I was a mile and a half away, but rushed towards it so I was there in a matter of seconds.

I recognised the car instantly. I bent down, seeing Elena – the beautiful and stunning Elena Gilbert – hanging upside down. My eyes quickly ran down her body, searching for anything broken. My nose already told me that there was no blood – thank God, because I wasn't sure I would be able to control myself (I hadn't fed in a few hours).

She flinched away from me, and I admitted that it hurt for a moment. But what did I expect? "Hey," I said, and saw her eyes focus on me. "How you doing in there?"

Her brown eyes were covered with relief. She raised her hand up to her head, making me wonder if she injured it. "Damon," she said, her voice tearful.

"You look a little stuck," I said, checking the car over. What the hell had she hit? What could have caused this much damage other than a car? But I didn't think of that – I needed to make sure Elena was okay.

"It's my seatbelt," she muttered.

Immediately I understood. I reached over and placed my hands over the seatbelt, informing her to place her hands on the roof of the car. I tore it in two and, though her hands were on the roof of the car, she still collapsed. I caught her easily enough and pulled her out.

I could see bruises forming over her body, but nothing looked broken. I ran my hands down her ribs, felt her numb cold fingers. Everything still seemed connected. "Elena, are you alright?" I questioned. "Is anything broken?"

"I look like her," she murmured, and closed her eyes.

"Elena? Elena? Laney-loo?" I called her name, but she didn't respond. She passed out. With her face tilted upwards to the sky, it was almost as if she was praying. A sick feeling entered my stomach; I wished I hadn't thought of that.

I checked her over again, this time more carefully. There didn't seem anything wrong with her, just exhaustion. I glanced round. Someone had been here, I could smell him. But who was he? Just a random vampire?

I snorted. _A random vampire in Mystic Falls? No chance. _

I carried her in my arms, her face in my chest. Smiling slightly, I placed her in the passenger seat of my car, strapping her in. Thankfully I had been on foot, so I simply went back to the house to get my car. I could hear Stefan inside the house: he was obviously quietly making sense of what happened. As if on cue, I saw Elena's mobile flashing in her pocket. I breathed on inward sigh of relief, thanking every god up there that she hadn't put it on a ringtone – Stefan would have surely heard. Instead of answering, I pressed the red button and drove off in my car. Stefan would hear _that _but he would only think that I was going to a bar out of town.

I went back to the crash scene to clear the car away. I locked the door to the car, so no one could decide to go for a joyride (even if Elena wasn't in the car, I would take their fingers and break every single one of them). Once I moved the car to the side of my road, I got back into my Mustang.

And then I began to drive.

**ELENA **

_I am gazing at my reflection in the mirror. I am looking beautiful, more beautiful than usual. _

_But then my reflection winks at me. _

_I stare, spellbound, as my reflection then smirks at me. My heart hammers out of my chest, air tastes sour in my mouth. To my increasing horror, as my eyes turn red, the veins clear by my eyes. Fangs appear from my teeth. _

_Without warning, she jumps from the glass towards me. _

I woke from that nightmare, sweat on my brow and my heart pounding. It took me a moment to realise that it had all been a dream, and then another moment for me to feel another stab of fear: I didn't know where I was.

My head spun rapidly, fear consuming my mind. I recognised that it was the inside of an airplane. But _how _–

"Hey there."

_Oh no. Please no. _

Slowly I turned my head. And of course, there he was, Damon Salvatore. The person that I may have hated most in the world, save for Katherine.

"Damon?" I whispered, almost wishing it was a dream.

He grinned. "Hi Elena. Sleep well?"

I jolted up straight. "Damon, what are we doing here?"

He glanced back down at the magazine he was flipping through. "We're flying."

He seemed so calm, so quiet and righteous, I found it hard to argue with him. "Oh. Okay. Where are we flying to?"

"Miami. We're going to the beach," he said, grinning easily at me.

My head was spinning with questions. "How did I get here?"

"I drove you to the airport, _persuaded _the flight attendant to let you on without a passport, and... Here we are."

Everything seemed to rush in my head at once. "You can't take me to Miami! What about Jenna, and Jeremy, and..." After everything that had happened, I still hadn't forgotten my fight with Stefan.

And then other memories emerged. I gripped the armrests tightly. "Oh my God... I crashed!" I stared up at Damon, whose face remained annoyingly blank. "But... But he got up. Was he...?" I looked up at Damon, asking a silent question.

"A vampire?" I glanced round, and Damon laughed. "It's okay, you can say it out loud. People are more likely to believe that you have an eye condition than you're a vampire. But yes, he was – is – a vampire."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around it. "Why was he there?"

Damon shook his head, and I could see the frustration in his eyes. "I don't know. It could just be a coincidence, but in Mystic Falls? It just seems too..."

"Too unlikely to be a coincidence?"

"Yes." His anger flashed in those eyes again, but he smoothed it over in a moment and he smiled. "But I thought that we should enjoy ourselves while we ponder it."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "No, Damon! We can't run from our problems, we have to face them."

"I agree, but not when we're exhausted." He sent me a serious look. "You need to rest, Elena. Everything that has happened... You're going to lose it."

"I am not," I replied, though I was beginning to wonder if what Damon was saying had any bearing. My attention was wandering often lately, I was barely passing any of my classes. Everything else had just taken a backseat.

"Yes, you are. You need a holiday, and you're in luck. Welcome to the Damon Salvatore Tour Package, specialising in fun and relaxation."

His eyes held mine. Fear gripped me. A holiday with Damon Salvatore? It was either going to be my worst nightmare or... Yep, it was going to be my worst nightmare.

"No. Damon, I can't go on holiday."

His eyes flashed once again, but once again he covered them with a smile. "Where's your necklace?"

I put my hand to my head; I could feel a headache coming on. "What?"

"Where is your necklace, Elena?"

His words suddenly took in. I reached up and felt my chest, now bear without the vervain necklace. I opened my mouth, unable to say a thing.

"That's right," he said, the glee unable to be hidden. "I can get you to do whatever I want you to."

I couldn't _breathe. _I was at the mercy of Damon Salvatore. He could compel me to do whatever he wanted... I imagined myself giggling at his jokes, smiling at his witty remarks, stripping off for him. I felt myself shudder, and looked round. Couldn't I get a message from someone? Explain that I was being kidnapped?

I looked round, trying to catch the stewardess attention, but felt cold hands on my chin. Reluctantly I felt my head being turned back to face him. His face (for once) was serious, his cobalt eyes firm. "You can't get out of this," he said. "I'm not going to let you go."

I wished I could jerk away from him. "You don't _own _me."

The left corner of his mouth lifted upwards. "We'll see." When I began to struggle, he turned serious again. "Elena, listen to me, and I mean _listen _to me. Don't just hear me, actually _listen. I am not going to hurt you_. I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I don't want to go to Miami."

"That's for health reasons. But other than that, you can do what you want – within reason, and as long as I'm by your side."

I was still nervous of him, though my heart was a little calmer. I knew that Damon was a smooth talker, but he genuinely seemed to want to help me.

_But this is Damon, _a little voice in my head reminded me.

He smirked, leaning back. "You don't trust me," he said, stating the flipping obvious. "But you will."


End file.
